Waiting With a Memory
by maluka
Summary: A tragic accident. death closing in on a desperate life. why do the laws of life and death like to play with people's feelings? especially when that person who is clinging to life is someone you hold above the rest of your friends and even yourself.


**hey guys. i thougt i'd do a one shot while i am working on _spiral of darkness _(which you should read) and i hope you like it. please review. i love the feedback**

**maluka**

* * *

Sirens were blaring. Lights were flashing. Something was wrong. The sirens stopped when they reached their destination. "Take her to the ER immediately!" an urgent voice called out. "Hook up an IV."

The gurney was being rolled around, turning tightly around fierce corners.

"What happened?" another voice asked.

"Car accident. Don't' know what the background story is yet. Possibly a drunk driver."

They reached their desired location and placed the gurney by a bed where the doctors and EMT's were switching the injured patient from the gurney to the bed. One of the EMT's rolled in a heart monitor and hooked up the unconscious form a girl.

The doors to the room suddenly slammed opened. "What happened?" a voice cried.

"Sir, you're not allowed in here," a nurse informed.

"I don't give a shit! Is she okay?" he yelled.

"Sir I have to ask that you leave."

"NO! She's my friend, I can't leave her! I need to stay!"

Two EMT's grabbed hold of the boy's arms and led him out of the room. "NO, let me go!" tears were rolling down his cheeks.

The boy was taken to the waiting room where they promised to inform him on his friend's condition.He sat down in a chair and rested his head in his hands. "What did you do, Naminé?" he whispered.

* * *

_Naminé was running quickly down the sidewalk, rain pounding down on her back. Tears were rolling down the sides of her face as she was fleeing from someone. "Naminé, wait!" a voice cried out. She ran faster. _

"_Naminé," the voice called out again._

"_Leave me alone Roxas," she yelled over her shoulder._

_No. I'm going to leave you alone," he called back as he ran to still catch up to his fleeing target. She still ran. Naminé's tears began to blend in with the poring rain. Her foot hit a piece of loose cement sticking up out of the sidewalk and her feet knocked out form under her._

"_Naminé," Roxas breathed as he caught up to her shaking form sitting on the ground. He crouched down beside her. "Naminé, why'd you runaway? Why did you leave youth group?"_

"_Please," she whispered, "just leave me alone."_

"_No," Roxas said firmly, "you're my friend and I care about you. I hate it when you are upset."_

_Those words made her cry harder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Everything. Everything's wrong," she sobbed._

"_What do you mean?" Roxas questioned._

"_My life is so screwed up Roxas, I've been struggling for the past year. I've done so many bad things._

"_What have you done Naminé?" he asked. _

"_I hurt myself, I've cut myself. Roxas… I'm a... I'm a cutter." Naminé's tears flowed even faster then before and her body began to shake uncontrollably; her sobs were louder and more anxious to be heard. Roxas didn't know what to say._

"_It's all his fault. It's God's fault that I am like this!" she said. "It's his fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Naminé screamed up at the dark clouds in the sky. "I HATE YOU!" _

"_Hey, you don't mean that, Naminé," Roxas soothed._

"_Yes I do," she cried. "I meant every word I said. And it's my fault too!"_

_Roxas shook her shoulders gently, "Naminé, it is _not _your fault. You hear me? It was never your fault."_

"_Yes it is, I'm the one that cuts myself, Roxas. And… and… I tried to commit suicide three times, _three _times," at this Naminé curled up into a ball, hid her head between her knees and cried harder than before._

_Roxas did not know what to do. Suicide? His friend tried to commit _suicide_? "Why would you do that?" he whispered._

"_Because I feel so alone. Because I feel trapped in the dark. Because I can't go on anymore."_

"_Naminé, you are anything but alone. You have me, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. We all care about you. And you are one of the strongest people I know. You have a fire in your heart. It may diminish sometimes, but it always burns bright when you show strength in some of your hardest times."_

_Naminé looked up at Roxas. "No, I don't have a fire in my heart; it's just a pile of ashes. That fire burned out a long time ago," she whispered._

_Roxas let out a deep sigh, "Naminé, you will always have your friends. _Always._" _You'll always have me _he thought. Roxas held her closer to him and she didn't hesitate to snuggle into his embrace._

_Naminé just sat there, cradled in his comforting, warm arms; silently crying her soul out._

"_I don't know what to do anymore," she mumbled into his chest. "I just want to leave this goddamn place forever."_

"_Please don't do that," he pleaded, "I don't know what I or the rest of us could do without you. Did you ever think how it would affect us? Affect those who love you?"_

_Naminé did not answer. Yes she had thought about it; countless times. That was one of the things that held her back and not go through with her suicidal attempts. But this time was different._

_She pulled away from Roxas and looked up into his cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through just now."_

"_You don't have to be sorry. That's what friends are for; they're here to help one another through the good and the difficult times of their lives. That's what friendship means to me."_

_Naminé hugged Roxas tightly and placed her head in the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on top of her head. They just sat there, in the pouring rain on the sidewalk; losing track of time. Naminé pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. Youth group was over and she had to leave._

"_I have to go Roxas," she said, while he was helping her to her feet. When she stood up, she hugged him as tightly as she could and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, I don't know what I could do without you in my life. I'm feeling alright now. Thank you."_

_They walked back to the church where Roxas saw Naminé walk to her car and waved goodbye. While she was starting her car, she scrolled down her list of songs and pressed shuffle and one came up and she began to drive home in the dark of night._

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

_By the white light_

_I can't remember how?_

_I can't remember why?_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_Naminé's eyes were red and puffy and she wiped away at her rolling tears. _Why do I have to feel like this? Why do I feel so alone?

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain_

The pain is so unbearable, _she thought. _I can't take it anymore. _Tears started to appear again faster than before._

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_There were bright headlights shining through the downpour of rain at her from the opposite direction. _I can't take it anymore; I can't stand the pain any longer.

"_I'm sorry Roxas," she whispered and swerved her car into the oncoming one._

* * *

Someone placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder and he lifted his head up to see who it was. It was his cousin, Sora; with Riku and Kairi standing behind them. They all had tears in their eyes, including Riku, who never wore his emotions on his stoic face.

"Hey," Sora choked.

Just hearing Sora speak made Roxas's eyes well up and he went to meet Sora and cried roughly into his shoulder. "Why did this have to happen?" he cried.

"I don't know," Sora answered.

"Did the doctors find out what caused the accident?" Kairi asked quietly, tears were falling from her eyes too.

"No, they haven't but I guess we're about to find out," Roxas said, spotting one of the doctors heading towards him and his friends.

"Where are Miss Kiyaki's parents?" He asked.

"They're out of town," Riku replied, looking out the window at the pouring rain.

"I see, are there any other members of her family that can come up to the hospital?"

"No," they all answered.

"Well that makes things difficult; they need to know what happened."

"What did happen?" Sora asked.

"Follow me, please," the doctor waved and headed towards the doors that Roxas was led out of earlier by two of the EMT's; they were being taken to Naminé's recovery room.

The doctor closed the door behind him and spoke, the survivor of the other car was not badly injured and explained to me that your friend swerved out and crashed into his own. There was no alcohol or drugs detected in her system. We believe that it was a suicide attempt."

Everyone's eyes widened at the grave news.

"What?"

"Why?"

"That is something only your friend can answer," the doctor answered sadly.

Roxas looked over at the bed Naminé was lying in unconscious. She was hooked up to the heart monitor, had an IV flowing and had tubes in her nose that had a constant flow of oxygen running into her lungs.

He walked over to her bedside and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. His best friend was unconscious and dying. What was he supposed to do? What _could _he do? Roxas sighed and laid his head on her bed, his arms crossed to give him support.

The doctor, Sora, Kairi, and Riku left, leaving Roxas and Naminé alone in the bright white room. It was silent except for the constant beeping that recorded her heartbeat.

"Why? _Why _Naminé? Why did you do this? How could you do this to me?" he yelled, angry tears were starting to mix in with those of sadness.

"Why would you want to kill yourself? Are we not important to you; me, your family, Sora, Kairi, and Riku? I don't understand, I'm your best friend. You said you were going to be alright. Why did you lie to me?" he started to cry harder and laid his head back down and his body began to shake.

All Roxas could here was the beeping of the heart monitor. The beeps were getting closer together and were picking up speed fast. Roxas lifted his head up and looked at the monitor; her heartbeat was too fast to be normal.

"Somebody help!" he yelled. "Help, she's dying!"

Doctor's and nurses came rushing in with a machine and pushed Roxas out of the way. They began to check her vitals.

"We're losing her!" one of the doctors shouted.

Naminé's heart rate was now faster than it was possible. Suddenly, the beeping stopped. All that could be heard was one solid noise and all that could be seen was one solid line.

"No, NO!" Roxas shouted at the top of his lungs. He started to run to her but the same two EMT's restrained him.

A nurse grabbed the defribillator and handed it to the lead doctor. He rubbed the two shocks together and yelled, "CLEAR!" and placed them on her chest where Naminé's body slightly rose from the bed.

"CLEAR!" The same thing happened again.

The solid line did not jump up or beep back into a steady pace.

"NO!" Roxas pulled free and pushed his way to her bed. "NO! I can't lose you! Naminé! Please!" but nothing happened. Nothing he said caused her heart to jump back into pace.

"I'm sorry for your loss, We''ll leave you alone for five minutes and come back and check on you," the head doctor murmured.

With that, the doctors and nurses filed out of the room, leaving Roxas alone with the body that was Naminé.

"Why did you have to leave me?" he cried. "_Why_? I can't live without you, Naminé. You have been my best friend forever, and I never got to tell you the truth. I love you Naminé. Ever since I first met you back in last year. I always have loved you from that moment. I love you."

He grabbed a hold of her cold and limp hand and began to sob silently. He had lost his best friend and first love. Another minute passed by in silence and a beep occurred, then another. Roxas's sobbing stopped. He once again looked up at the monitor and his eyes widened. She had a heartbeat. She was slowly coming back to life. After a few seconds, Roxas felt his hand being squeezed. She understood that he was there. He looked down at her face and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Naminé," he breathed.

"Hello, Roxas," her voice whispered.

Roxas smiled and squeezed her hand, "I love you Naminé, I always have."

She weakly smiled. "And I have always felt the same way. I love you too. Thank you for bringing me back, Roxas."

* * *

**i hope you guys liked the story, i spent a long time trying to perfect it. please review!**

**maluka**


End file.
